Smash Mansion RANDOMNESS!
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: RANDOM CRAZY and BUNNIES! Welcome to Smash Mansion, the oddness of all characters. So come in and enter if you dare! PAIRINGS ARE WELCOME!


**This is my first try, I read something like this. Had ideas of my own, tell me your fav pairings and I'll see if I can use them XD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**It gives me a reason to continue.**

**I Don't Own SSBB**

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1**

Things were starting out okay, at least Master Hand hadn't seen any accidents in the mansion yet. Maybe putting Mario in charge was a good idea. He hummed a merry tune, and seemed rather content. No yells, no screams, nothing at all. It was quiet for once.

Even Crazy was sober, this made the hand happy. Then a loud bang from the kitchen came followed by.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD YOU PINK CREAMPUFF!" sounded a lot like Ike, then another yelled.

"HE'LL BE FINE, JUST GET LINK TO THE INFIRMARY!." sounded like Mario, then a scream of terror right outside his door.

"PUPPIES AND KITTENS MATE TO MAKE BUNNIES!" Screamed his brother, Crazy. Another scream of terror, and hurried foot steps outside his door again.

"OW! WHO TAUGHT KIRBY TO USE A SWORD!" it was Ike running away from Kirby, who was laughing. Swing his golden sword at Ike. It barely missed by inches.

"SORRY!" Yelled a Spanish voice, Meta Knight. Master Hand sighed, so much for peace. He forgot something.

They just arrived.

* * *

After a few moments of processing, Master Hand sighed. Well, time to quiet the beast, again. He never could place it why he brought them for another year of fighting and killing. Maybe Crazy was getting to him. The hand shook himself self lightly, then sighed.

He slowly open the doors to the meeting room, everyone stopped. Lucario was just about to punch Ganndorf with a aura fist. Meta Knight was sitting down reading, ear plugs is his...ears? Snake was hiding under his box, looked at Peach through the two holes.

The Princess was about to his the box with a frying pan. Zelda was chocking Link, only God knows what for. And Pit was hanging upside down on the chandelier with Red. as quick as Master Hand observed the room, the quickest everyone was in their sets.

Master Hand sighed, and floated to where his brother crazy was holding back his laughter. He looked around at the most beaten and bloody people, and held back the question.

_Rule Number 1, for Smash Mansion: Don't. Question. It._

"I'd like to welcome you all to another year, I hope their will be not serious injuries." he sent, what looked like a glare, at Pit and Roy. They two rubbed the backs of their heads, and grinned mischievously.

"Next, you all will be getting room partners, you will not be allowed to pick them." the hand sighed, not after what happen the first week of last time they got together. Everyone grumbled, some where alright with this, and other, not so much.

"Now, lights out is around 12:00pm, and breakfast will be served around 7:30 am." some muttered that they get up earlier then that.

"If you are up early, make it yourself." Master Hand restored back, everyone was quiet again. He looked around the room sharply.

"I expect you all to be in bed after 12:00pm, when the lights are off. If I find anyone on the grounds after ward." he shot a, what look like a 'I'm watching you." symbol to Wolf and Bowser, who laughed nervously. The hand would rather not want to talk about last time.

"then you will spend the night with Crazy in the chambers." Everyone flinched at Crazy's laugh. Master Hand knew he was going rather hard this time, but it was to keep the mansion from burning down. Like it almost did one year. After that, everyone had dinner.

"NO KIRBY!" Marth and Ike pinched Kirby's mouth shut. The Pink Puffball started to deflate, and looked down. Meta Knight patted his back, Kirby smiled and 'poyoed' happily. Then after dinner is was off to bed.

* * *

Meta Knight looked at his room-mate, Marth. At least he wasn't trapped with Bowser like last time. Ike tried to get Master Hand to change it but he was stuck with Link. And the horrible part was, a machine chose Roy and Pit to share a room!

The knight knew that wouldn't last too long, he looked at the bunk bed.

"You want the top?" Marth asked, Meta Knight nodded. Rather happy the human didn't' want the top. Although he would never say out loud, he had Height issues. Marth nodded, then laughed.

"You and your Height Issues." Meta Knight stared at him, as he walked off to the bathroom. His eyes went to a light green, and he didn't say a word. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Pit smiled at his room mate, tomorrow was going to be a fun day!

"you got the cans?" Roy asked him, Pit nodded with a smirk. They laughed, that can't be a good sign. Samus was outside, and sighed. Oh great, what now!

**That is That, Please review! **


End file.
